i upload random things when bored
by Dracogirl55
Summary: i really just upload random things when i am bored... MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

BORED

Me: so yeah I am bored… umm I will be talking with random people today…

Jack: I am here! *smirks* my little snowflake here needs to take a break from minecraft!

Me: HEY! I happen to be mining my butt off on attack of the b-team!

Jack: yeah whatever.

Hiccup: I am sorry Draco but the ice man is right it's not healthy,why don't you go fly on Mariah and take a break?

Mariah: sure I need to spread my wings.

Me: ugh fine c'ya

Jack/hiccup: bye

Jason: what did I miss?

Adam: EVERYTHING!

Jack: but you just got here!

Adam: doesn't mean he missed everything!

Jason: I…umm…have no response to this…

Mitch: of Corse you don't.

Jack/hiccup: O.O who are you?

Mitch: bajancanadian

Jack/hiccup: bye! *leave*

Jerome: hey guys, Jerome here wit-

Mitch: Biggums! We are not recording!

Jerome: oh

Adam: we could.

Jason: hey guys I found a cool new parkour map! Want to play?

Adam/Jerome/Mitch/Bodil40: yeah!

Me: hey guys I'm- Bodil? I didn't invite you… -_-

Bodil: i-i-I uhh… may or may not have followed you…

Me: OUT!

Bodil: ok ok ok jeez *leaves*

*they all leave*

Me: RUDE!

Jack: I didn't leave snowflake~!

Me: thank you jack, now guys I half to go I need to mine more bye!

Jack: again! With the mining!

Me: I spawned you and I can unspawn you!

Jack: O.O bye guys!

Me: that's better… so yeah bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Bored 2

Me: it's fucking 11:00 and I am tired

Jack: then go to bed. ;)

Mitch: yeah why not?

Me: trust me... I've tried...

Bodil40: hey guys!

Me: again I didn't invite you bodil

Bodil: we'll WHEN ARE YA?!

Taylor: when she does.

Bodil: fine *leaves*

Taylor: got to go becoming an ang- (almost spoile it)

All: ok

Jack: me too

Mitch: cya

Me: so... Mitch, hunger deans?

Mitch: hell, yeah

*after the games*

mitch: how did I loose to a freakin girl?!

Me: I got skills brothah... Plus I had Betty

Mitch: oh I did not know that. We'll I got to go more hunger deans to deliver

Me: yeah good luck with that... Be prepared

Mitch: uhh for what?

Me: stuff

Mitch: can uhh you please specify?

Me: nope

Mitch: ddddddrrrrrraaaaaacccccoooooo ppppplllllllllllzzzzzzzz!

Me: no! I can't give away and surprises :3 (nothing XD)

Mitch: ugh fine

Me: by guys!

Mitch: c'ya later doods


	3. Chapter 3

me: hello guys! i am currently in school!*sarcasm* YAY!

Bodil:she FINALLY invited me!

me:*rolls eyes*

Mitch: me too!

Me: you've been in every on mitch!

Mitch: :3

Me: *rolls eyes again*

Bodil: I got to go...

Me + Mitch: REALLY?!

Bodil: yup, got more trolling to do! *leaves*

Jack: we'll then

Mitch: got to go too

Me: uuuggghhh *facepalm* you're leaving me here with frosty, you know that right?

Mitch: yup! *leaves*

Jack: *freezes door shut* what's so bad about being alone in a room with me~?

Me: *facepalm* you spend your entire time flirting with me...

Jack: because I want to. :3

Me: no comment

Jack: *leans close to Draco* what was that~?

Me: *smirks* oohhh nothing just telling... ADAM here that you're a weird ass bitch.

Adam: uh what?

Jack: ugh *leaves*

Me: thx! You saved me Adam!

Adam: *i confuzzeled* *leaves*

Me: RUDE!

Y/N: umm hi?

Me: O/O

Y/N: O/O did I just break the fourth wall?

Me: I don't think so, this entire book of lawls or whatever is always breaking it

Y/N: we'll ok den, bye ppl

Me: ya bye

Zuko: BYE

Me: *blushes* I- uhh h-hi zuko

Zuko: *smirks* hey~!

Me: *blushes hard* FUCK! IMA DRAGON DRAGONS DON'T BLUSH! *sigh* bye

Zuko: byeee~!

Me: STOP FUKING WITH MY MIND

Azula: *walks in*

Me: *runs out fast*

Azulas: *looks around* huh nobody here *leaves*

Me: thank god bye guyz


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys! Been a while

Zuko: *smirks* yeah It has

Me:*blushes* I-I-is anyone else coming?

Zuko: *Comes closer to me* nope. *smirks*

Me: *blushes* h-h-h-hey there's people reading!

Zuko: good, an audience *smirks playfully* *puts arms around my waist, pushing me to a wall*

Me: *blushes but rolls with it* *snakes arms around Zukos neck*

Zuko: see, much more comfortable now eh? *leans forehead on mine*

Me: I guess, *smiles evily* IF you like fire benders

Zuko: *leans in so noses are touching* I think I can change your mind

Readers: umm should we just... Umm... Like go?

Zuko: yeah *grins a telling smirk* I have plans

Me: O/O B-B-Bye s-scales

Zuko: *bites at my neck*

Readers: WAIT TILL WE'RE GONE!

(I think I'd be good at writing lemons, what do you guys think ;3)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: ITS BEEN SO FUCKIN LONG I'M SOOO SORRY *hides behind Zuko* don't hurt me!

Zuko: *stands protectively* *growls* don't _touch_ her...

Me: well you got protective

Zuko: *smiles warmly* and you're not stuttering around me

Mitch: *giggles* you two are so cute

Zuko + Me: *blushes* SHUT UP

Mitch + Reader: *Laughs*

Zuko: *pushes Mitch and readers out* WE'RE NOT CUTE! WE'RE ADORABLE!

Me: *blushes*

Zuko: *leans towards me*

Me: *leans towards Zuko*

Zuko + Me: *INSERT SOFT KISSES*

Aang: umm... I think i got lost

Me: *pulls away* *smiles at avatar* down the hall to the left

Aang: THANK YA! *rushes off to Katara

Zuko: *smirks* where were we? *nibbles on my neck*

Me: *Gasps at sudden contact*

Reader: w-we're still here...

Zuko: *ignores reader*

Readers: *leaves in a rush*

LIKE I SAID I COULD MAKE LEMONY LEMONS.


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Hey guys, its been forever!**

**Zuko: yeah it has.**

**Cash (My dog): HI HUMANS I'M A DOG, WOOF!**

**Me: *chuckles* anyway, I've been asked multiple times 'Why does Thor hate Hiccup?' on the avengers story, and the answer is, Thor is pissed that Hiccup could fly without a plane, so he tried to kill em'. That's also why Mariah hates Thor, because shes protective of her older brother.**

**Zuko: Ya'know, i'm sad i'm not in that story.**

**Me: you and team avatar wouldn't have fit in there.**

**Zuko: you're mixing animated with real... I think we'd fit in just fine.**

**Me: you guys are in a different timeline.**

**Zuko: THERE COULD HAVE BEEN A ****_PORTAL _****THAT LET US IN!**

**Me: I'M NOT REWRITING IT ZUKO, DEAL WITH IT!**

**Zuko: FINE! *leaves***

**Cash: You ok?**

**Me: yeah, bud, we're drifting apart... I think its over :/**

**Cash: Oh, Okay. Are your readers ok with that?**

**Me: I hope so...**

**A/N not really a funny one, just answering a couple questions (I hope)**


End file.
